Meat Suppliers
by kathywheel
Summary: Working on the title. This was the first fanfic i wrote. Basically Ianto is injured during a mission, how will the team react to finding out who Ianto really is. Jack/Ianto
1. Chapter 1

'Ianto go after them' Jack ordered him to go after the 'meat' suppliers. He leapt up from the ground, sparing a quick glance at Rhys who was losing a lot of blood and close to passing out, and followed the two men. He watched as they raced into a room to collect the money, then as one had his hand on the door to open it Ianto slammed it into his face knocking him out instantly. The other man who was at the far end of the room pulled out his gun, as did Ianto; they locked eyes as their fingers squeezed the triggers.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

'What did you do?' Jack shook Owen horrified.

'I'm sorry, there was nothing I could do for it, it was in too much pain.' He whimpered. Jack pulled him into a quick embrace.

'It's ok' He whispered.

'Owen' Gwen shouted, whilst willing Rhys to stay awake.

Owen quickly pulled away and patched Rhys up. The wound wasn't too bad although he'd lost a lot of blood he wound be fine in a few weeks.

Owen and Gwen hauled Rhys up and supported his weight, as a series of gunshots sounded through the building.

'Ianto?' Jack spoke into the earpiece. They all listened to the static at the end of the line. 'Ianto I need to hear those beautiful welsh vowels.'

More static. Then…

'Sorry…sir I was just…ah…taking care of the men.' Ianto replied through the earpiece. They all let out a breath which they didn't realise they had been holding.

'Did you kill them?' Jack asked.

'No sir…I' They heard a thud at the other end of the line. 'I just knocked…them out'

'Ianto are you hurt?' Owen interrupted.

'J-just a…scratch.' Came the quiet reply.

'Have you been shot?' Jack tried to act calm but the panic showed plainly in his voice.

'It isn't bad…sir' Ianto groaned

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

'Where are you?' Ianto heard Tosh through the earpiece.

'The place where they…took Rhys for the…interview.' He replied, glancing down at the wound in his chest and then his arm. He had one hand on the earpiece, and the other pressed firmly down on the wound in his chest. He could see that he was losing blood fast and doubted he would make it, he didn't even think he had enough energy to make it until they got to him.

'Wait there' Jack commanded. Ianto chuckled a little.

'I'm not…going anywhere fast…at the…moment sir' He smiled weakly. He let his body slide further down the wall until black spots filled his vision. In the distance he could hear fast paced footsteps. But as he knew it would be they came to late, the last thing he saw before he was engulfed in darkness was the door handle turning.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Jack, Tosh and Owen sprinted through the corridors towards Ianto. Jack got there first, he grabbed the handle, turning it so fast and pulling the door so fast he almost ripped it off of its hinges, then stood frozen at the sight which greeted him. Owen and Tosh soon came up behind him and like a proper doctor, Owen soon went into medical mood, while Tosh sobbed at the sight of her friend, they found him lying in a pool of blood, his eyes closed, blood over his hands and face, and a peaceful expression on his face, it looked like he was smiling. Snapping out of it Jack shot over to him, knelt down and clutched Ianto's hand.

Owen felt for breathing, none, then for a pulse, none. He collapsed against a wall and sobbed, Tosh curled up next to him. Jack glared at Owen.

'He's dead' Owen sobbed. Tears flowed down Jacks cheeks as he cradled Ianto in his arms, pressing a kiss to his forehead he picked him up and carried him out of the room.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

'Jack how's Ianto?' Gwen's demanded through the earpiece.

'He's dead' Owen choked back.

Rhys pulled her into a tight embrace, she cried into his shoulder, praying for it to be a stupid dream she'd wake up from.

'Get Rhys to the SUV we're going back now.' Jack's voice came through the earpiece, his voice sounded flat and empty.


	2. Chapter 2

**I couldn't think of a way to do this like the first chapter so from now on they're probably going to be in different points of view.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

_At the Hub – Jack's POV_

I lowered his pale lifeless body onto the cool metal autopsy table, aware of the others watching in silence. His blood covered my hands and clothes, but I didn't care, he was gone and there was nothing I could do about it. Not any more. Owen stood to the side, ready to start the post mortem which was compulsory for all torchwood employees even though it was obvious he had died of a gunshot wound. I moved out of the way so that he could begin, he didn't move.

'I can't do it.' I heard him whisper. 'Not right now'

I pulled him into a quick hug, there's nothing I can say to make it all ok, they look at me as though I can make it right, but nothing can be done. A few tears slowly make their way down my cheeks as I walked away.

I crossed the base of the hub quickly, until I reached my office, I hoped it would be like a kind of sanctuary where I could forget what happened, but no such luck, all my thoughts remained on Ianto. Sinking down into my chair I closed my eyes, to stop the flow of tears threatening to overwhelm me. I knew Ianto's death would be worse than the others but even I didn't realise I cared this much.

After a few minutes I heard footsteps heading my way, most likely they were coming to try and say that everything would be fine, we can get through this and I know it's true but it doesn't make this any less painful.

'Jack?' Gwen asks softly.

'It shouldn't have happened Gwen, I should've been able to stop it.' I sobbed, no point in keeping my emotions to myself when everyone can plainly see them.

'No it wasn't your fault Jack, it would've happened sooner or later.' She soothed. It made me angry, it should have happened later. She leaned in to hug me, but I stopped her.

'Shouldn't you be with Rhys?' She froze and stood up straight before rushing out of the room, how could she forget that her own fiancé had been shot?

Owen and Tosh were still down at the medical bay, comforting each other. It had been less that half an hour since my Ianto had been murdered. It felt like years.

I gripped my sides, intent on making sure I didn't fall apart. The pain was too great. I'm sure everyone heard my cries. I was cut off by the sound of screams coming from the medical bay, grabbing my gun, I put my hurt behind me and rushed off to face this new threat.

**Sorry it's so short next chapter will be longer. **


	3. Chapter 3

_sorry for the wait, didn't have much time to write, so here you go, hope you all like it. _

_Owens POV_

Jack had been in his office for ten minutes, I hadn't moved at all, I couldn't, not while Ianto was lying on my table. I'm supposed to do a post mortem on him, but I can't bring myself to do it, not yet at least, he's only been dead twenty minutes, it's too soon.

'O-Owen?' Tosh barely whispers to me from across the room, I hadn't even realised she was still here. Her make-up has run from the tears that don't stop. I watch blankly as she makes her way over to me. Her arms outstretched to hug me. I reach out to her, she collapses into my arms sobbing heart-breaking sobs, but it's not as bad as the sounds from Jack's office, his cries can be heard throughout the hub. Glancing down at Tosh's tear-streaked face, I say nothing, just hold her until her tears cease, and mine.

Another cry comes from his office, it angers me to see Gwen making her way up to see him, probably sees this as an opportunity to make Jack hers. I don't understand how she can leave Rhys who has also been shot to throw herself at Jack. It doesn't surprise me to see her dart out of Jack's office, less than five minutes later, with a mask of anger and shock plastered on her face.

Tosh pushes away to look at my face.

'He's really…d-dead…isn't he?' she cries, her fingers clutching at my shirt.

Once again I didn't trust myself to speak so I just held her close. We turned away from Ianto and began to climb back into the main part of the hub until we heard a loud gasp from behind, we turned slowly, I yelped in shock, Tosh screamed.

_Jacks POV_

The scream came from the autopsy bay, from where Owen and Tosh were stood staring frozen.

'What's wrong?' I whispered, alert.

The only reply I got was from Owen raising a shaking arm and staring down at Ianto.

_Ianto's POV_

I gasped back to life and sat bolt upright before groaning, I sighed, I hated dying, I always seemed to have really painful ways to go. I glanced around me, taking in my surroundings, by the looks of things I was in the medical bay. Which meant they must've seen me die. By the looks on Tosh and Owens faces, I'm guessing they just witnessed my revival. Shit.

'What's wrong?' I hear Jack whisper to them. He hasn't noticed me yet. Owen raises his arm and points at me.

Jack turns his head slowly towards me.

'Um…Hi?' Is all I say, not exactly the most ideal thing to say at this point but I couldn't think of anything else.

'Ianto?' Gwen gasps, joining us in the autopsy bay, most likely unsure as to whether or not she's seeing things.

'Yeah' I sigh, swinging my legs round, hopping off of the table.

Before I can say another thing Jack's by my side, sweeping me into a bone-crushing hug.

'It's me, I'm still here.' I sooth. We break apart to the sound of a crash. Turning to the noise, we see Owen supporting Tosh's weight. Her eyes are closed. She fainted. It could almost be comical if this wasn't such a serious moment.

'How?' Owen finally speaks up.

'Perhaps we should wait until Tosh comes round, how about we go up to the conference room, I'll explain there.'

They nod in agreement. Thankfully they haven't got any guns trained on me, which I'm surprised at, after all it's not everyday that someone who's died comes back to life again, then again with Jack it usually is.

Once Tosh wakes up, she sit's in her chair, they all take their seats, even Rhys joins us. He takes my seat, while I move to the head of the table where Jack usually stands to talk to us. It's odd, they all gaze up at me expectantly.

'So…I guess I'll start from the beginning…'


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry if it doesn't make any sense but it does to me, I'll try and upload again soon. Harry Potter will be in this story, but later on, maybe in the next chapter. Anyway, here you go, hope you like it._

'Ok…I'm not your normal type of guy.' Ianto started

'Can't say I am either' Jack cut in.

'Trust me, you're more normal than me, my story is long and complicated and you probably won't believe me, but just try to keep an open mind.'

Everyone shifted into more comfortable positions as it was obvious this would be a long story, hopefully interesting too.

'I started out as a normal, kid, you know normal family…or so I thought, at the age of eleven I received a letter of acceptance to a kind of boarding school, I didn't even know existed, my school years were rather…eventful shall we say. We had three trouble-makers in our form, every year something happened to them, and more often than not, I found myself in trouble for trying to follow them out during the nights, can't say they ever noticed me though.' He chuckled, obviously thinking about some distant memory. He continued.

'Anyway, I was about twenty-three when I was 'catapulted into the future' I ended up on something called satellite five, it was a kind of reality TV game shows, but brutal., you didn't play for money, you played for your life.'

Jack stiffened in his seat; it went unnoticed to the rest of the group.

'I was in total wipe-out.'

'total wipe-out?' Owen snorted, 'that's hardly lethal'

Ianto turned to him.

'Imagine…instead of water to fall into, it's an endless pit, and instead of boxing gloves punching you, it's daggers, you don't even want to know about the wipe-out zone, I got through the first and second round, but when it came to the wipe-out zone, I completed it but I was nowhere near as fast as my competitors. I was told to stand on the red cross, which I did, waiting for your death, definitely not one of the finer things in life, it seemed like a lifetime, as the timer counted down.

It got as far as four, when it stopped, the power went out, just for a second, I heard someone say it was a solar flare. The games stopped, we all-the survivors I mean- waited on the ground floor, there must've been over 50 of us, when you think about the size of the satellite, that's nothing. After a short while, some people came down, they told us that the daleks were coming, I couldn't see any of them, I was too busy cowering in the corner, I was a fool, they asked us to fight, but I stayed low. A handful went with them, but the rest of us stayed. We waited. It only took a minute for me to realise I was being an idiot, from above I could here fighting, the chilling voice of the daleks. I left the room of survivors and made my way up to help with the fighting, when I got there, all I found were the corpses, not a scratch on them, and yet they were clearly dead. I picked up a few guns, hoped they served me better than their previous owners. I followed the sounds of the gunshots which were slowly fading. One by one the sounds disappeared until only one gun was still being fired. I saw a man, with a small pistol, the last line of defence he called into some kind of earpiece, I assumed everyone else was dead. He kept on firing. I couldn't see the daleks they were in front of him. But I heard them, I can still recall the voices as though they're here, it was the most terrifying thing that ever happened to me and I've had some traumatic experiences. The man was murdered, then I saw them, the daleks rounded the corner, I shot at them, it wasn't working, I can't say I put up a very good fight. Everything went black, I was dead.'


	5. Chapter 5

The silence that followed was agonising, Ianto looked at each one of them in turn, watching how they went over his story in their minds, their expressions gave them away, Tosh- horror, Gwen-accusing, obviously didn't believe him, Owen-uncertain, Jack…knowing, his eyes shone with understanding and a hint of pain.

'So what happened then?' Tosh ended the painful quiet.

'I woke up. Simple as that, I don't know why it happened, it just did, the man's body had gone, I assumed that the bodies had been moved, but I didn't know why. To this day I don't know, I wandered about for a bit, I wasn't really sure what to do. Everyone around me was dead. There was a big control room, it used a teleportation thing to take people out of the games, it took me a while but I used the technology and reprogrammed it for Earth, I overshot the time a little bit, ended up five years after I'd originally gone. My family was…shocked I guess you could say, but happy none the less to have me back. Since then, I've looked exactly like this and I always wake up after being killed.' Ianto answered he sat down, his form slumped, Tosh rubbed his back comfortingly.

'It was Rose' Jack murmured softly. All eyes stared at him, silently probing for an explanation.

'What?' Ianto asked.

'Rose.' Jack repeated. 'She looked into the heart of the TARDIS and took in the time vortex. She brought us back to life, but she didn't know how to control it so we were brought back for good.'

'We?' Owen chimed in.

'I was the other man who Ianto saw. That was the first time I died.' Jack glanced at Ianto, instead of a stream of questions being fired at Jack, Ianto seemed to be immersed in his wrist. This soon caught the attention of the rest of the team, all of which also waited for Ianto to speak.

'Ianto?' Gwen pushed for him to react. Nothing, he didn't even acknowledge they were there.

'Ianto what's wrong?' Still nothing. Owen cupped his hand underneath Ianto's chin forcing him to look up.

'Sorry' Ianto murmured. 'I have to go.'

'Go?' Tosh yelped

'Away.' Ianto put it simply. He made to leave the room, but Jack stopped him before he reached the door.

'Go where?' He almost growled in frustration, not to mention the guilt that was welling up inside him.

'To a place I haven't been in a long time.' He replied.

'For Christ's sake Ianto stop with the riddles and bloody tell us where you're going' Owen yelled.

'I'm going to try and save my friends, if they aren't already dead and if you don't let go of my arm you'll be coming with me.' Ianto shook with fear and anger.

'Wha-' Jack started before he and Ianto vanished into thin air.

_That was a bit rushed, I know I'm taking forever to upload new chapters, but I'll try and be faster with the next one, I hope this one's ok although not one of my finer chapters. Still hope you liked it._


	6. Chapter 6

_Ok no excuses as to why it took so long to update, but I was really stuck on idea's, still am if anyone wants to put forth anything they might like to see. (: x_

Jack felt the Earth beneath his feet disappear and then reappear a second later. He fell to the floor, dazed and a bit confused.

'Sorry Jack, you get used to that sensation after a while.' Ianto held his hand out.

Jack roughly got to his feet, glancing around he stopped.

'Where are we?' He gawped at the sights around him.

'Hogsmeade, near Hogwarts school of-' Ianto started

'Witchcraft and wizardry' Jack finished. 'So you're a wizard?'

'Yeah, how do you know about Hogwarts?' Ianto watched Jack's every movement as though waiting for a gun to pulled on him.

'When you've been around as long as I have, you start to notice things. Anyway it's me who should be asking you questions, for one, why didn't you tell me? Actually no, scratch that, what the hell are we doing here?' He asked quickly.

'This' Ianto motioned to his wrist where a simple coin charm was wrapped around it. 'Is a wizard coin, I'm part of a group called the DA, there are about fifty of us all together, anyway my friend Hermione put a charm on these coins so messages could be sent through them. I got a message in the hub, it said that my friends are in danger, they've been captured by a bad wizard.'

'How did they get the message to you?' Jack asked, curiosity controlling him.

'They didn't, whoever's captured them has. The message wasn't meant for just me, so I'm going to meet with the rest of our army, then I'll find out what's going on.' Ianto replied.

'Oh' was all Jack could say.

'Now hold still, I'm going to send you back.' Ianto pulled out his wand and directed it at Jack.

'No wait Ianto!' Jack cried.

'What?'

'Let me come with you, I can help!' Jack protested.

'No Jack you can't, this is our battle, not yours. I'm sorry but you have to go back.'

'No Ianto wait-' Jack disappeared with a loud _pop_ and Ianto was left on his own. He sighed wearily before turning and walking in the direction of the Hog's Head.

The tension was thick in the air and there wasn't a soul in sight. Ianto could just see the castle from where he was standing, above lay the symbol of the dark mark.

The torchwood team left in the hub stood frozen on the spot, they had just found out that Ianto was like Jack and then suddenly both he and Jack disappeared into thin air.

'What the hell was that?!' Gwen broke the silence.

'I don't know' Tosh replied quietly.

They immediately rushed into action, Tosh ran to her computer while Owen and Gwen followed unsure of what they could do to help.

'Well it has nothing to do with the rift.' Tosh told them sighing.

'That helps a lot' Owen muttered.

'What else do you want me to do?!' Tosh said exasperated.

'How do I know what to do?' Owen yelled back.

'I don't know, but you seem to be under the impression that I do!' She shouted angrily.

'Stop it' Gwen interrupted. 'You two fighting is not helping anything!'

Owen nodded and sat down, Tosh looked to Gwen.

'Tosh, can you run a trace on either Ianto or Jack's phones?' Gwen asked her. Tosh nodded before turning to her computer and typing furiously. A few minutes later, Tosh turned around with a look of defeat on her face.

'Nothing?' Owen stated.

'Great so we're stuck waiting again.' Gwen growled.

A loud crash alerted them to another presence in the hub. They swiftly moved to the board room. Where they found Jack, arm outstretched with a look of horror on his face.

'Jack?' Gwen moved towards him slowly.

'I'm fine.' He stated.

'Where's Ianto?' Tosh asked.

'He sent me back. I told him not to but he did.'

The team looked at each other the same confused look on their faces.

'I'll explain it all later, Tosh can you find co-ordinates for a small village called Hogsmeade? It's in Scotland.' Jack requested urgently. Tosh instantly began searching on her computer.

'What's going on Jack? Scotland is hours away.' Owen moaned.

'Yeah, but I've got this and I'm going back.'


	7. Chapter 7

'If that will just take you straight back, why do you need co-ordinates?' Gwen asked eying Jacks wrist strap curiously.

'I don't.' Jack replied simply.

'Ok, now I'm lost.' Owen grumbled.

Jack smirked, but his smile never reached his eyes as he thought about the danger that could befall Ianto if his theory was correct.

'How long until you get those co-ordinates Tosh?' He called down to her workstation impatiently.

'Should be a short while yet Jack, there are thousands of files to search through, even with our technology it's going to take some time.' The sharp tapping of keys quickly replaced her voice as she focused on her computer screen once again.

...

They spoke in hushed tones, the shadows looming over them, they were swiftly silenced as a lone figure approached.

'State your name and intentions.' The tallest stood slowly, warily watching in fear.

They watched the figure grow closer, until it finally reached the insignificant shade of light.

'Ianto Jones, I've come to help.'

...

'Jack, there's no such place as Hogsmeade, I've pulled up every file possible and there's nothing even remotely related to Hogsmeade!' Tosh frowned, wondering if she had searched it wrong.

'Toshiko that is both wonderful and terrible news' Jack sighed.

'Because…' Owen urged, curious as to the situation they faced.

'Because now I know that my theory is correct…that's also the bad news…DAMN IT!' He growled angrily, slamming his fists down on the table.

'Jack, you tell us right now what's going on!' Gwen demanded loudly.

...

'It's good to have you here mate.' Neville smiled sadly at Ianto.

Ianto looked up at the people around him, he was surrounded by what were once happy and smiling people, but even those had been stolen.

'Before we tell you what's happening, would you mind explaining why you're covered in blood?' Dean eyed Ianto's clothes with concern.

'I died.' Ianto replied quickly.

'Again?' Seamus exclaimed.

'Look, will someone tell me what's happening! All the message said was that Harry is gone!' Ianto interrupted hastily.

The group looked at each other, fear shone in their eyes as they struggled for words until Arthur Weasley finally whispered.

'He's back.'


End file.
